


All good things come in threes

by GoForGoals



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: What happens after Kai scored a hat-trick.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Dear mariothellama,
> 
> I wish you a VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 
> 
> And I hope that this little story about our two favourite dorks brings some joy to you. There will be a time when we can return to our stadium to watch our team play again. I can’t wait for that day!

His first hat-trick ever.

After the first patchy matches and a turbulent time in London, Kai finally feels as if he’s settling in. Glimpsing at the match ball he has secured as a keepsake, he searches for his mobile.

He has an appointment with Bernd, his teammate from the national team. Another reason to feel much better. Bernd promised to show him around in London and to have a cup of coffee with him, maybe even dinner.

Kai grabs a jacket and puts his shoes on because he doesn’t want to let Bernd wait and he must be here any time soon. Hearing the sound of the door bell, Kai tears the door open, a happy smile upon his face.

A happy smile that turns into a look of utter incredulity within a second.

Because his visitor is not Bernd.

His visitor is a very blond, very cheeky idiot.

"Jule!" Kai literally shouts. "What the fuck are you doing here!"

Julian grins. "Visiting you?" he says casually, gazing inside Kai’s flat. "And checking your new residence out."

Kai just stares at him, not sure if this is actually happening or just a vivid dream.

Julian walks inside, dropping his bag onto the floor before he closes the door and kicks his shoes from his feet. "Oh, and maybe I’ll reward you for your hat-trick," he whispers into Kai’s ear, standing on his toes.

Kai swallows and resists the urge to hug Julian because he’s not sure if he would ever let him go.

He’s also not sure about Julian’s hint.

Yes, they had sex before, those calm nights spent in bed together, with hands wandering into the shorts of the other one. But they have never talked about it, not once, as if the spell would be broken otherwise.

"Jule," Kai repeats, not able to form a coherent thought. "Where’s Bernd?" he finally manages to say.

"At home," Julian shrugs. "He was just my alibi."

"Bernd knew that you would come?" Kai asks, trying frantically to understand Julian’s plot.

"Of course he did. And he says that he will call you next week instead. When I’m back home."

The question comes faster than Kai’s mind can process it. "How long can you stay?"

"This night. And the next night," Julian says, "if you want me to be here." He ruffles his blond hair with one hand, smiling mischievously at Kai.

That damn smile. That fucking damn smile is too much.

Kai knows that he should tell Julian that he can stay as long as he wants to, that he is over the moon that Julian is here. But instead, he takes Julian into his arms, presses him roughly against the wall in his hallway and kisses him breathless.

Julian chuckles but he responds to the kiss; a deep, messy kiss with lots of tongues and teeth. Kai’s hands roam over Julian’s body to make sure that he really is here, every inch of his pure, raw Jule.

"I missed you so much," Kai finally breathes, hands stuck underneath Julian’s hoodie.

"Missed you too," Julian murmurs. "Show me your flat. And your bedroom."

Kai is hard before Julian can even finish the word "bedroom", every nerve in his body longing for a touch. He strips Julian’s hoodie over his head while they are still in the hallway and he loses his shirt while they are on the doorstep to his bedroom.

"Your bed is lovely", Julian says hoarsely, falling backwards onto the mattress, tugging Kai with him.

"It’s especially lovely with you in it," Kai answers. He covers Julians body, kissing his neck and his throat, addicted to Julian’s familiar scent.

They have never done this in the daylight before and it feels new and thrilling. Kai searches for the bulge in Julian’s jeans, rubbing over it. "Get this off," he whispers, undressing his pants as well.

But before he can slip a hand in Julian’s briefs, he finds himself on his back, gently pushed over. "I told you that I’ll reward you," Julian whispers. "Let me spoil you."

Julian’s beautiful, tender hands are stroking Kai’s chest now and he sighs in pleasure. There are fingers caressing his nipples, digits mirroring the line of his abs. And there’s a hand inside his briefs. "Jule!" Kai moans, raising his hips to get more.

Kai knows that he will come embarrassingly fast after weeks of being separated from Julian, his desire so overwhelmingly strong. Yet, it turns out that Julian has other plans. He pulls Kai’s briefs down until Kai is laying naked in front of him, something they also haven’t done before.

Suddenly being shy, Kai tries to pull the blanket over his body but Julian stops him. "Let me see you," he says, reaching out his index finger to discover Kai’s dick. It’s torture and bliss all at once, not enough and almost too much.

Apparently Julian is willing to take his time today because he strokes Kai’s balls now, holding them softly in his hand. "Jule, please," Kai begs but Julian is in no hurry.

"Shhh, be patient," he whispers, his hand ghosting over Kai’s dick.

Kai groans frustrated and pulls Julian closer, kissing him fiercely. There’s more friction, more pressure now, but just when Kai thinks that he will come, Julian slows down his pace. "Are you going to tease me," Kai pants.

"Maybe," Julian rasps, tongue licking over Kai’s ear. Kai tries to raise his hips again but Julian holds him down with his one hand, a finger of his other hand on the tip of Kai’s dick.

Finally, Kai gives in, willing to take whatever Julian wants to give him. "I love your hands on me," he admits, clinging to Julian’s body.

"That’s good to know." Julian takes Kai fully into his hand now, loosely moving his fingers up and down.

For a moment Kai is sure that Julian will make him wait for longer but he doesn’t let go of Kai, one hand indulging him, the other tightly wrapped around Kai’s frame. "Come for me, Kai," Julian whispers and it’s the hottest thing that Kai has ever heard.

He literally explodes in Julian’s hand, panting Jule’s name. His orgasm makes him dizzy and lightheaded and very, very happy. "That was incredible," Kai murmurs, "and I still can’t believe that you are in London." He steals a kiss from Julian and takes his shirt to wipe away the mess he has caused. "How did you even get here?"

"I asked Toni for the contact to a private airline."

"You did what?!" Kai doesn’t trust his ears.

"Well, do you think that I swam through the Channel?" Julian laughs.

"You booked a private jet to come and visit me? Are you nuts?"

Julian ruffles Kai’s hair. "Come on, it’s your first hat-trick ever. We have to celebrate that. By the way, that was the reward for your first goal."

Kai’s dick already twitches again in barely hidden interest. "And what is the reward for the second goal?"

"I won’t tell you before I had a shower," Julian replies, ready to get up.

"You can take the shower afterwards," Kai objects, pulling Julian back into bed.

"After what?" Julian asks innocently.

As an answer, Kai lets his fingers travel to the south.

"Oh fuck, Kai, you don’t have to…" the last syllable ends in a moan because hell, Kai hasn’t forgotten about his skills either.

Kai strokes Julian’s silky dick, stripping down his briefs too. The sight of a blissed-out Julian, naked and bare on his sheets, is a major turn-on for Kai. He caresses Julian’s dick for a while, stopping when he notices that Julian is close to coming. Then, he just kisses him, savouring the hungry, needy expression upon Julian’s face.

Kai repeats the game a few times, stroking Julian, pausing, taking time to kiss him. Each time Kai starts to caress Julian’s dick again, Julian’s groans become louder and more urgent, until he finally can’t bear it any longer. "Kai," he pleads.

Kai gazes down at Julian who is caught in his feelings, eyes closed, and pushes him over the edge with one swift move of his hand.

Julian is incredibly beautiful when he comes and Kai covers his throat with countless little kisses until he can feel that Julian is smiling.

"Thank you for coming, Jule," Kai whispers, at first not getting the ambiguity of his sentence. Only when Julian laughs his cheerful laughter, Kai understands. He grins and takes a cushion to throw it at Julian. "Bastard," he shouts, searching for another pillow.

Julian throws the pillow back and they fight for a while, until Kai tosses a pillow so hard at the wall that it pops, feathers raining down on Julian.

"Now I need that shower badly," Julian says, blowing a feather into the air.

"Can I join you?" Kai asks without thinking, holding his breath.

"Of course," Julian replies, "but that doesn’t count as your second reward, okay? It’s more like a …replay of the first. Because I have something special in mind for later."

Kai’s eyes turn big. "Alright," he states, showing Julian the way to his bathroom, starting the water in the shower cubicle there.

And although he had a mind-blowing orgasm just a few minutes ago, Kai is hard again when he feels Julian’s naked, wet body in his arms, and he is getting even harder when Julian cautiously takes them both into his gorgeous hands.

He’s a bit clumsy at first but Kai couldn’t care less, the feeling of Julian’s bare dick rubbing against his own dick breathtakingly perfect. Somehow, they manage to come almost together, Julian’s orgasm triggering Kai’s height as well.

Afterwards, they just stand underneath the stream of the warm water for a long time, holding each other like an unspoken promise.


	2. Two.

"Are you hungry, Jule?" Kai asks breathlessly after they have kissed their way from the bathroom to his kitchen, both still naked except for their towels. 

"Always," Julian grins. 

"You’re insatiable," Kai chuckles although he can’t get enough of Julian either. But his stomach rumbles and he is sure that Julian needs some food too. "Sushi?" he suggests. 

"Good idea!" Julian replies, "but order a big portion, will you?" 

"Insatiable, just as I said," Kai rolls his eyes playfully. 

"Oh, my dessert is getting sassy," Julian murmurs, taking Kai into his arms from behind, pressing his groin against Kai’s backside. 

"Fuck, Jule, we are going to starve if you don’t stop." Kai grabs his mobile and opens the website of the delivery service. 

Julian just grins and walks away, getting fresh clothes from his bag. He puts them on slowly, making sure that Kai sees his every motion. 

"You’re such a tease," Kai mutters but somehow, he manages to finish their order. He has no clue how many pieces of sushi he has ordered in the end, probably he can eat fish for the entire next week. 

"How long does it take until the food is here?" Julian asks innocently. 

Kai shakes his head. "Oh no, we won’t do…. stuff in the meantime. I can’t risk opening the door for the delivery boy with a boner." 

"Now that’s interesting," Julian murmurs, coming closer, "you’re having a boner? Let me see." 

"Jule, no," Kai protests weakly but he decides to let Julian have his way with him. 

However, Julian just gives him a kiss. "Later," he whispers, "later you’ll get your next reward." 

***

In the end, Kai and Julian are sitting in front of 84 pieces of sushi, arranged on four plates. 

"Is that enough for you," Kai asks, half a joke, half not. 

"Maybe?" Julian munches, picking up sushi after sushi with his chopsticks while Kai can’t look away from his gorgeous fingers. "Don’t you want to eat something too?" Julian asks, offering a piece of sushi to Kai. And fuck, it is arousing as hell to be fed by him. 

"What about the dessert," Kai mentions in between two bites, "and my second reward."

"I won’t reveal anything," Julian repeats pleased, "you just have to be patient." 

"Oh come on, Jule," Kai complains. "There are still at least 70 pieces of sushi and…" he doesn’t come further because Julian seals his lips with a kiss. 

"Sushi can wait," Julian whispers, pulling Kai upwards. 

They need exactly 1.5 seconds to be good to go again, Kai realizes, with Julian’s groin pressed against his in a tight embrace. 

"Bedroom?" Kai suggests, not waiting for an answer. Step by step, they get undressed on their way so that they are both already naked when Julian pushes Kai onto the mattress. 

"Rule one: Don’t move," he orders, taking a deep breath. "Rule two: Don’t expect too much."

Kai doesn’t have a single idea what Julian wants to do and he stretches himself onto the mattress, naked and bare as he is. 

Julian kneels right next to him, bending over him and kissing him. "I like that already," Kai murmurs, burying his hands in Julian’s blond hair. 

"I hope that you like the rest too," Julian answers, releasing their kiss. He moves deeper, kissing Kai’s throat and his shoulders, carefully licking over his nipples. "Yes," Kai breathes, all shyness long gone. He dwells in the feeling of Julian’s tongue upon his body, at first not noticing what is going on. 

Only when Julian’s mouth crosses the line between soft kisses and a starting blowjob, Kai understands. "Fuck!" he exclaims, "Julian!" 

He can feel that Julian smiles but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t stop at the fine line of hair, trailing downwards to Kai’s hard dick and he doesn’t stop beyond that point. 

The first kiss upon the sensitive skin of Kai’s dick has Kai nearly jumping upwards. He has always loved Julian’s lips, so full and promising. But the imagination was nothing compared to the reality. 

Julian’s lips move up and down on Kai’s length, very carefully, and Kai can feel that not only his legs are twitching. Then, Julian parts his lips and uses his tongue to mark a line straight from the base of Kai’s dick to the tip. And back. And again. "Oh yes," Kai groans in barely hidden arousal. He hopes that Julian does even more and fears about that in the same moment, knowing that he would lose it then right here and there. 

"Do you like it," Julian mutters against Kai’s leg. 

"Of course, you idiot," Kai manages to say. "You have no idea how… oh fuck." 

Kai wants to bite into a cushion because Julian is really doing it now, parting his lips and trying to take him in. He’s surprisingly successful, Kai thinks, disappearing deeper and deeper in Julian’s mouth. 

Closing his eyes, Kai tries to focus on not coming within the next minute. Or second. He doesn’t dare to look at Julian, knowing that it would be over in the moment he sees Julian’s blond hair between his bent legs. 

Being inside Julian is so gorgeous that Kai almost forgets to breathe, sucking in the air in half a moan and half a sob. 

There are lips, there’s warmth, there is Julian’s tongue - and then there is nothing else that Kai can do. "Babe," he stammers, trying to push Julian away. He’s not even able to think about the nickname he has used because every reasonable thought is swallowed up by the orgasm that rolls through him. 

Julian doesn’t pull back, Kai can still feel him during the overwhelming feeling that takes control of him. This must be heaven on Earth, Kai thinks, trying to grab a part of Julian to move him upwards because he wants to hold him and wants to be held now. 

"The second reward," Julian murmurs into Kai’s ear, holding him tightly. Kai has a fair clue what the third reward will be but he doesn’t dare to even think about it. 

"Can I do the same for you," Kai asks after a while spent with sloppy kisses and gentle strokes. 

"You don’t have to," Julian replies. "After all, I didn’t score a hat-trick." 

"Doesn’t matter," Kai answers. He slides a hand underneath their blanket, feeling Julian’s silky skin, feeling his erection. He strokes a few times over the bulge before he folds the blanket away. "Tell me what you like," he whispers before he continues his journey. 

He can feel that Julian holds his breath, trying to lay still. 

"I like everything about you," Julian confesses, biting his lips because Kai has reached his nipples. He travels deeper, over Julian’s soft tummy, peppering kisses all over the soft skin there. 

And then he can feel Julian’s dick, eagerly twitching to get some attention. 

Kai takes a deep breath and takes Julian’s dick into his hand, licking it like an ice-cream in a hot and happy summer. He has no idea if that is satisfying or not but listening to the sounds Julian is making, it can’t be too bad. 

"Yes," Julian murmurs, his hips stuttering. 

"Did you mean: Yes, more?" Kai asks. 

"Don’t make me beg," Julian groans, head tilted so that he can see Kai. 

Kai smiles and focusses on his task. Julian’s dick is beautiful, hard and silky, and he caresses it with his fingers first before he makes good use of his tongue again, tasting Julian’s scent. 

It’s pure arousal. 

Kai gets braver now, licking in long stripes before he steadies Julian’s dick in his hand and parts his lips, taking the tip inside. 

The muffled moan Julian lets out is more than an encouragement to go even further. Slowly, Kai takes more of Julian, finally takes everything, in and out. 

"Kai," Julian gasps breathlessly, "Kai, I’m…" 

He doesn’t need to finish his sentence because Kai can sense what he wants to say. And he doesn’t draw back, not for one second. Only when Julian’s dick becomes soft again, he releases him and finds his way back into his arms. 

"That was so good," Julian murmurs spent. "I never thought it would be so amazing." 

Kai raises his brows. "You thought about that before?" 

"Of course I did. And I thought about much more."

Kai feels a lump in his throat. "My third reward?" 

Julian nods without saying a word. He just takes Kai’s face into his hands and kisses him, telling him with his tongue and his fingers that this is not the end, but in fact only the beginning of a long journey together.


End file.
